


Never Too Late

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, NSFW, NSFW text, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Violence, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Angsty oneshot where a hunt goes wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Late

He could taste the coppery blood on his tongue, and within seconds his lungs burnt, causing him to roll and cough onto the flood, red splattering onto the filthy floor beneath him. Gravity carried him back to his back, and he managed to raise one arm, feeling the gore on his stomach. The wound was deep and pumping blood. He'd never felt this since the Hellhounds had dragged him to the pit.

'Dean!' A scream echoed in his ears and he smiled at the sound of that voice, his teeth stained with his own blood.

_'Dean!' You giggled underneath his questing fingers, attention on the crappy film completely lost. 'Stop it, it tickles!'_

_'Maybe I should switch it up a little.' He laughed with you, pulling you onto his lap, pressing his hardness up into your core. You felt silent with a gasp as his green eyes focused on the hollow of your throat. 'Y/N?'_

_'Yeah?' Your face dropped to look at him, and he ground his hips upwards again._

_'Is this okay?' He asked, worried he was overstepping his boundaries. You nodded, feeling his hands slide up the length of your body to cup your face, bringing you closer to him for a deep kiss. The first time he'd ever gone this far._

_Tension had been simmering between you for weeks. Now, with Sam off on a case, leaving you alone with each other, the dam broke._

_Dean arched up into you on the battered old sofa, before rolling the both of you to lay flat on the cushions. His mouth worshipped your lips, before moving down to the column of your neck, making you yelp as he nipped at your sensitive skin._

'Dean, oh shit, baby...' Your hands were on his stomach now, trying to stem the flow of blood. 'It's okay, Sam's coming. We'll -'

'Sssh.' Dean moaned, his hands taking hold of yours, slick with his blood. 'It's fine, it's fine.' He was lying, and you both knew it. His stomach was ribbons, and it made you feel sick to see the amount of blood covering him and the floor around him. 'It's gonna be okay, baby.'

His green eyes were sparkling with unshed tears as he looked at you, drifting in and out of focus. 'Dean, stay with me...' You begged, gripping his fingers tightly, trying not to gag on the stench of blood and death. Glancing up, you saw the rugaru he'd been fighting, in pieces on the floor. He'd won – at a cost. 'You did it, baby. You saved all those people.'

'Yeah. I did.' He smiled again, still handsome underneath all the claret and you felt tears falling from your eyes as you gazed at him, trying to remember him how he was, not how he lay before you. 'I saved you though. That's the import – import -' He stopped, coughing, blood staining his lips further as you cupped his cheek with your free hand.

'Don't try to talk.' You whispered, holding him as close as you dared.

_'Sssh.' Dean urged, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips again. 'You can't scream. Need you to be quiet, sweetheart.'_

_'How can I when you're doing that?' You grinned, watching his body slither down between your thighs again. 'You're killing me here.'_

_'I'm not even close to done, baby.' He whispered, returning his tongue to your folds. You should have felt guilty, being in Bobby's house, sneaking up to a bedroom to carry on with Dean like this. The older hunter would kill you if he knew you were doing this in his house. But it was hard to keep your hands off each other. Even after a couple of months, the heat between you was still intense and unsatisfied._

_Dean's tongue pushed into you, as far as he could manage and you bucked your hips under his grip, biting your lip to stop from screaming his name. He kept at it, using his thumb to caress your clit, drawing every little sensation from you that he could._

_'Dean...' You whimpered, as quietly as you could manage, before your orgasm washed over you, flooding his mouth with your juices. He lapped them up, before crawling back up your body to slide his hard cock inside you, making you moan and clutch at his body desperately._

His grip on your hand was loosening and his eyes seemed to drift away, not seeing you anymore.

'Dean! No, please, Dean, stay with me!' Your voice was desperate and you heard Sam's footsteps behind you.

'Dean!' He yelled, sliding to his knees at your side, his eyes moving to the deceased monster, almost checking the job was done. As soon as he saw it was, all his attention was on his brother. 'Shit. Shit. This is bad.' He was checking the wound, seeing how deep it went. Blood stained the knees of his denim pants, and blood covered his hands and forearms but he didn't care.

Your hand was still holding Dean's, as he seemed to come back to you for a moment, his eyes lighting up a little as his fingers reached out from your hand to touch your face. Blood streaked down your cheek from his caress, mingling with the tears falling freely from your eyes.

'Don't cry.' He whispered, giving you that cocky little smirk that had you believing for a second that he would be okay. 'Don't, baby, please.' He coughed a little as Sam applied pressure to a wound. You faintly heard the younger Winchester curse, reaching underneath his brother's side.

'There's another wound here. Fuck.'

You ignored it, trying to stay firmly in the “Dean's gonna be fine” camp. You prayed to Cas, hoping he'd hear, hoping he wasn't elsewhere unable to answer. 'Dean?'

'Yeah?' He asked, his fingers still touching your cheek.

'We're gonna go on that trip right?'

_'I'm gonna take you to the Grand Canyon. Went when I was a kid.' Dean grinned. 'It was amazing. There's a mule ride down into the canyon, and you can have a picnic -' He leant his head against yours as the both of you lay on the blanket. It had been his idea, to come out here, into the field behind Bobby's house, to look at the summer night sky._

_The stars were beautiful. With a beer in your hand and your head cushioned on Dean's bicep, his warm words coursing through you, there wasn't anywhere better to be._

_'Been a hell of a time, huh?' You whispered._

_'Yeah. Could use a holiday.'_

_'We got that rugaru case over in Kentucky.' You pointed out. 'Maybe after that.'_

_He nodded, rolling onto his side. 'After that. We'll take care of the monster, get back here and then...roadtrip.' He pressed a kiss to your lips, swift but heated. 'Fuck, I'd take you to paradise, sweetheart.'_

_'Already there.' You smiled, seeing him roll his eyes at the cheesy remark. 'Too chickflick?'_

_'A little.' He muttered, his gaze lingering on your lips. You dropped your beer to the side, uncaring if it spilt, before reaching for him._

_'How about we amp this up to NC-17?' You pulled at his shirt, not needing to give him too much encouragement before he fell onto you. Your jeans were down and kicked off in minutes, your panties following. Dean's hand palmed his cock, before your fingers made quick work of the fastenings._

_His fingers pulled down your flimsy top, as you pushed his pants down, just enough to free his cock. Within a moment, he was buried inside you, his mouth sucking your nipple into his mouth as your hands grabbed his bare ass cheeks, spurring him on harder. It was almost urgent, the way he utilised each stroke to pull every tiny reaction from you._

_He released your nipple to watch your face as your walls clenched around him, your cry echoing out to the night sky as he spilled into you, warm spunk coating your insides._

'Of course. Grand Canyon.' He groaned as Sam pushed at him, trying to stop the wound from bleeding any more. You glanced over as Dean's eyes fluttered shut, before dropping his hand to grasp his face with your fingers.

'Dean, please, stay with me.'

'Y/N...' Sam whispered, horror in his voice.

'No, he's gonna be fine.' Tears were coursing down your face, as you looked at Sam once, seeing much the same on his face. 'He's gonna be fine.' Your voice was hideous, urgency flooding your tone as you cast your eyes to the heavens, despite the ceiling being in the way. 'Castiel! Cas! Please!' You broke into sobs as Sam's hand landed on your shoulder, your eyes drawn back to Dean.

He was staring at you, the ghost of a smile on his face. 'We'll go the Grand Canyon.' He said, his voice a little stronger, but you knew it was false hope, no matter how much you tried to grab it. 'I'm gonna show you the world, baby. Just like I promised. You'll wait for me, yeah?'

You nodded, knowing you couldn't speak without screaming. Dean smiled properly, his hand coming up to grasp your cheek. He was already cold. You ignored it, desperate for his touch, leaning into his blood slicked palm.

'I'll always wait for you.'

Sam's deep sobs behind you suddenly overtook everything, and Dean's hand went lax against your face. You held it close, squeezing your eyes shut, your head starting to shake in denial.

'No. No. NO!' Your voice became a screech, as you clung to his hand, opening your eyes again to see Dean's lifeless ones in front of you. His body was still, his chest no longer rising and falling.

Sam pulled you backwards, as you screamed for your dead lover, hoisting you into his arms as you beat against his hard chest. He didn't release you, he just held you close, his own heartbreak matching yours, tears falling down his cheeks just as swiftly.

He carried you to Baby, before he fell to his knees.

In the moonlight, by the house Dean would never walk out of, you felt life end.

_'This is just the beginning, right?' Dean said, entwining his fingers with yours as you lay sated on the blanket underneath the stars. 'I mean, it's only been a year but...the future is ahead of us.'_

_You smiled, nodding into his chest. 'Yeah, it's just the beginning.'_

_'Never thought I'd have this with anyone.' He muttered, pressing a kiss to your hair. 'Thought I was done on the apple pie life.'_

_'It's never too late.' You whispered. 'I love you, Dean.'_

_'I love you too, Y/N.' He grinned, and you leant up to kiss him softly, before he pulled away smiling, his hand entangled in your hair. 'Definitely never too late.'_

 


End file.
